everywhere
by kate the unknown
Summary: it's a story...about scott and rogue...rogue is with the brotherhood...she and kurt dunno that they're siblings...thats abt it...i dunno why i put pg 13...


note:i do not own anyone...i only own the story...in this story,rogue is with brotherhood...it's a scouge...the song is everywhere by Michelle Branch..i'm babbling...still babbling...i dunno how to spell babbling...

"...and Scott, you're with Rogue. Now ,I want you to take the rest of the period to start on your speech." hearing that, rogue groaned. Of all people, why him?

"hey...I know we're supposed to be enemies but can we just work together this time?"he sat down next to her

"ok..."she smiled weakly.

_turn me inside out so i can see_

_the part of you that's drifting over me_

_and when i wake you're never there_

_and when i sleep you're everywhere_

_you're everywhere_

_just tell me how i got this far_

_just tell me why you're here_

_and who you are_

_'cos every time i sleep you're always there_

At lunch...rogue was sitting with pietro, lance, todd, and fred when scott came up to them.

'hey rogue...Uh...when do you think we could meet up for the speech stuff?'

'Uh...you decide...'

'erm...how about tomorrow after school at the institute?'

'sounds fhane to me...'

'ok...meet you at the school gate...bye' then scott left to sit with the rest of the x-men.

'ooh...roguehasadatewithmr.tightpants!!'pietro exclaimed.

'oh shut up maximoff.it's just a project.'rogue smacked his head

_'cos you're everywhere to me _

_when i close my eyes it's you i see_

_you're everything i know that makes me believe_

_i'm not alone_

_ohh ohh_

_i'm not alone_

At the x-men's table...

'hey scott,did i just see you go to the brotherhood's table and talk to rogue??kurt questioned as scott sat down.

'yeah you did.i have a speech project to do. speaking of that, rogue will be coming to the insitute tomorrow...'scott trailed off when the whole group showed no reaction.Then everyone responded at the same time.

"like,thats so cool!i just,like,talked to her just now...she seems ok.you think you could,like,let us chill for awhile?"

"VAT?a brotherhood member at the institute?scott man,vats wrong with you today?"

"scott,i think you should talk this over reasonably with the professor.i mean,she's not only a member of brotherhood,she's the LEADER?"

"hey, thats cool.i mean,she seems ok to me...doesn't look like those who would go and plant bombs at the institute..."

"QUIET PLEASE!!!ok...kitty,once we finish with our speech,you go try and get her to 'chill'with you.kurt,there's nothing wrong with me today...it's only for a project.jean,i'm going to ask the professor but i'm sure he'll agree.evan,thanks."scott stood and headed for his next class

_i recognize the_ _way_ _you make me feel_

_it's hard to think that you might not be real_

_i sense it now_

_the waters getting deep _

_i try to wash the pain away from me_

_away from me_

_'cos you're everywhere to me _

_when i close my eyes it's you i see_

_you're everything i know that makes me believe_

_i'm not alone_

_ohh ohh_

_i'm not alone_

_ohh ohh_

that day after school:

at the brotherhoods house:

"roguey has a date!!roguey has a date!!!"pietro greeted wanda

"and i have a pimple."wanda rolled her eyes

"as a matter of fact,yo,you do."todd informed her

"AHH!!!!ROGUE HAS A DATE!!!"wanda screamed and went to hug a rogue who was dying of embarrassment.(a/n:i know this is very un-wanda but i just had to add it in!)

"it's not a date!!"rogue whined.

"oh yes it is!"wanda retorted

"it's just for a project..."

"uh-huh.what is it about?"

"it's for a play"

"you got the lead?"

"no...but one of the main characters.."

"bet you have to kiss some guy!" 

"yea..."she blushed cherry red 

"who's the lucky guy?" 

"no one impor-" 

"it's summers!!" pietro butted in 

"ah...hafta go...uh...bye!"she dashed out the door. 

_and when i touch your hand_

_it's then i understand_

_the beauty thats within_

_it's now that we begin_

_you always light my way_

_i hope there never comes a day_

_no matter where i go _

_i always feel you so_

at the institute... 

once they had reached the institute, jean and kurt and practically dragged scott to the professor to ask for permission for rogue to come to the institute the next day.to jean and kurt's surprise,the professor had agreed on the condition that scott keep a watchful eye over her. 

_cos you're everywhere to me_

_and when i catch my breath_

_it's you i see_

_you're everything i know that makes me believe_

_i'm not alone_

_oh you're in every one i see_

_so tell me_

_do you see me_

next chapter : scott and rogue have their first practice...at the institute...how will the x-men treat her?will she run away?i dunno...cos i haven't write...NO REVIEWS = NO STORY!!!!MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! 


End file.
